Life of a Pirate
by Captain Jack Dreamer
Summary: Began creation before the second film, Norrington is in search of Jack. Revenge is always sweet or is it? What is Captain Jack Sparrow's story? There will be Rum involved! What about Elizabeth and Will?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **Unexpected visitor

The figure stood in the crows nest gazing seawards. The ocean breeze lifting his hair up to move about freely in the wind. A red patterned bandana covered his head, his eyebrows just visible. Part dread locked, part plaited, dark hair hung with beads fell to his shoulders. A braid draped over the bandana, swinging to and fro as he moved. Jack Sparrow had returned.

"Ahoy there Captain!" cried a voice from below. "A Ship has been sighted on the horizon. Do we attack?"

Jack looked up from his seemingly broken compass, pocketed it and pulled out a telescope with much fumbling. Jack swaggered backwards, nearly out of the crows nest, clearly taken by surprise. He turned to face Mr Gibbs, his navigator.

"No!" he cried, waving his arms about his head.

"Turn the pearl round and set a course for Port royal, I need to pay someone a visit savvy."

"Aye, Captain!" Mr Gibbs replied, somewhat puzzled, but he knew better than to ask questions, for what Jack said usually had good reason and purpose.

The pearl glided through the water building up speed as she went.

"Take the ship round the coast from Port royal, I'm not in the mood to escape another hanging" Jack ordered, before they came in sight of the shore.

"We'll divide the crew there, if anyone wishes to join again tomorrow, be my guest, if not, then spend your plunder on what you will and I wish you well shipmates. As for me, I've got a blacksmith to visit.

The pearl docked safely into harbour, and with that, Captain Jack sparrow drunkenly swaggered down the gang plank, narrowly missing the water and was away to Port royal.

Waking up sweating and gasping, Will moved strands of hair off his sweat covered face and sat up. He glanced across at his wife, Elizabeth, sleeping soundly in the bed next to him, clearly not disturbed. A nightmare had awoken him, and the parts he could remember were truly terrifying. An empty noose, the clash of metal upon metal, the swish of a ship as it glided through the water and just audible above that was the ceremonial - like chant of the ex- skeleton crew coming closer and closer.

'Knock, knock, knock.'

Will nearly jumped out of his skin, but remained calm as he quietly slid out of bed. Its a coincidence, he thought to himself, nothing to do with the dream whatsoever. A faint singing could be heard coming from the direction of the door, the which Will was sure he recognised but couldn't quite place. He drew his sword from its hiding place, just in case.

'Knock, knock, knock' there it was again, but this time it sounded more like thudding than knocking. The singing got louder as he approached the door and gently unlatched it, drawing his sword as he did so.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho!"

There on the doorstep, standing, or more like leaning, was the all singing Captain Jack Sparrow, with Rum in hand.

Will stared at him in amazement, of all the people it could be, it had to be the one he was least expecting. "Jack, what are you doing here? You should be as far away as possible by now. Do you realise you'll be hanged if you're caught? Will whispered in an urgent tone. Jack took one drunken step forward, almost tripping over the doorstep as he did so.

"Don't worry," Jack answered casually in a much slurred voice.

"I lost commodore's lot about half way before turning back. He spoke hesitantly, as if not sure how to say it. Lets just say that I encountered an...obstacle that together we must overcome."

"You're drunk" Will replied.

"Yes, but not so drunk that I don't know what I'm talking about, savvy." Jack insisted.

"O.k." Will sighed, it was going to be a long night. " What sort of obstacle?" A tiny thought appeared at the back of his mind, he knew what the answer was going to be.

"I think you'd better come in" Will continued.

"Finally, some hospitality!" and so Jack Sparrow entered the Turner household for the first time. "Lovely place you've got here" said Jack, as he eyed up the gold plated goblets on top of the fireplace. His eyes fell on Wills drawn sword, still clutched in his hand and fell silent, his forehead creased into a frown.

"Well?" Will whispered urgently, starting to raise his voice.

"O.k. O.k., no need to shout" Jack answered as he stumbled drunkenly to an armchair and sat down.

"Well?" Will repeated, sounding even more urgent.

"I need some Rum.."

"What?" Will broke in on mid sentence.

"I said I need some Rum before I begin. These backwards and forwards journeys take a lot out of yer."

Will sighed, noticed the empty bottle in Jacks hand and got up to refill it, one thing was for sure, it was the same old Jack.

Will returned with a full bottle, handed it to Jack who gratefully excepted it and waited for him to finish. He drank it down in a series of gulps, disappearing in a second.

"Now, as I was saying, I was halfway across the Caribbean when I sighted some of Barbosa's ex-skeleton crew on the horizon." Jack seemed calm and stopped to glance over at Will who had a look of utmost terror on his face. Jack continued calmly.

" I know you're going to say 'weren't they supposed to be hanged', but the security at these so-called hangings isn't exactly top priority as you well know. So the first thing they'll do now is come after us, for revenge. Well.. more like you coz it was you who lifted the curse at the wrong time." He took swigs of Rum from the bottle at intervals.

"Jack?"

"Ye-es Mr Turner?"

"I dreamt about this last night, a nightmare"

Jack choked on a swig of Rum, then continued, his face creased in a frown.

"Not much good comes of the man who dreams of his fate, especially one like this. Just keep it quiet O.k.? Don't go spreading it around. Jack leaned closer and whispered, "Did you dream about anything else?"

Will Looked puzzled, "No why?"

"No reason, just curious" Jack replied.

"Jack what is it, is there another reason why you came. There is isn't there?"

Jack shifted guiltily in his seat.

"Oh alright, I'm your Uncle,. BIG DEAL! your father was my brother, well.. half brother, so now you know. But remember, I may be your Uncle, but its still Captain Jack Sparrow to you, Savvy! And now I must go!" and with that Jack stood up, swaggered to the door still clutching the Rum bottle, there he paused.

"Oh, and Will, keep a watchful eye, or if you would rather be of help, meet me at the next dock round at 8 '0' clock tomorrow, be ready to sail." Jack stepped out the door.

"What about Elizabeth?" Will called, but too late. 'SLAM,' Jack was gone, leaving Will, silent and dumbfounded to think things over.

Will made his way back upstairs to think things through. The ex-skeleton crew were after him, Jack was his Uncle and had just invited him into a life of piracy. It was all too weird. He would have to bring Elizabeth with him, ... that is if he went. He couldn't very well just leave he to join the Pirates...or could he?

Elizabeth would have to be told, after all, Jack never said anything about not telling her. He sighed, made his way into their bedroom and gently shook her awake.

"Will? what time is it? what's going on?" she asked sleepily.

They sat together on the bed and talked, Will deliberately leaving out the fact about Jack being his Uncle, for she would have enough on her mind.

"If you're joining them, I'm coming too!" Elizabeth announced, "You can't leave me behind, and anyway I'm probably being hunted as well."

Will gave in, either they would both leave on the pearl tomorrow, or try their chances in Port royal, together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The horses picked up speed as they cantered along the sandy track out of Port royal, their hooves kicking up dust in the late spring chill. Dark clouds scudded the sky which was just starting to lighten as Will and Elizabeth made their way in the direction of the port.

Elizabeth who was becoming exasperated at their lateness, stared into the distance hoping the port would appear on the horizon like a mirage to save them, with no luck.

"Where did Jack say this port was?" She asked, she was starting to get annoyed.

Will answered her, trying to keep her calm, there was no arguing with her when she got angry.

"I've already told you, his directions weren't exactly clear."

"Well that's good!" she answered sarcastically, her voice rising as if to start an argument.

Will answered her calmly, trying not to show the rising panic in his voice as they failed to find the ship, Jack wouldn't wait.

The horses breathing became heavy as they climbed the gradually increasing slope of a hill. A band of blue could be seen as they mounted it and looked down, very relieved to see the pearl with its black masts sitting in the harbour below them. Tiny figures could be seen moving about the ship, waiting for the command to cast off. Even from a distance Jack could be seen, swaggering round in control of the situation and clearly lapping it all up.As they drew closer and made their way down the other side of the hill, he came to greet them, completely taken by surprise at Elizabeth's presence.

"Will, long time no see! and er...Elizabeth..." Jack started, but was interrupted rudely by Elizabeth, clearly not wanting to leave.

"Jack, I'm coming too, and there's nothing you can do to stop me...!" Elizabeth protested, Jack interrupting mid sentence.

"O.k., O.k., no need to shout, you can come if want!" Now it was Elizabeth turn to be stunned into silence.

Jack turned his back on her to face Will,

"Can I have a private word before we leave? Alone?" He said the last word loud enough to be overheard. Elizabeth gave Jack a haughty look and marched off to join the crew, who would probably think the same thing as their Captain.

"Will, what's she doing here?" He demanded.

"She...she wanted to come!" Will hesitated as he said it, as if to say something else, but fell silent.

"Ah, well, at least we can use her as live bait..." Jack muttered under his breath. Will turned round to glare at Jack,

"Ha, ha, very funny," Will started sarcastically.

But Jack had fallen silent, as if recalling something, in deep thought.

"Jack? what is it?"

Jack hesitated in answering, clearly something was up.

"Nothing, really.. there's just... a little detail I may have overlooked last night."

Will groaned nervously, 'Here we go again' he thought to himself, would Jack's secrets ever end? Jack continued, hesitating now and then,

"It's just that, there's a law in piracy that states arguments have to be settled with drawn swords." Jack paused, Will knew where this was going.

" So I have to fight the new, so-called leader of the skeleton crew, he thinks I 'm dead, well hanged to be exact." Will listened closely, he knew the bad news was coming, for he knew Jack far too well.

"You have to second me."

Jack blurted it out, clearly glad to get it out in the open.

Jack continued on, ignoring Will's loud protestations.

"Anyway it doesn't matter what you think, you have no choice, you're as much involved as I am."

"But.." Will stammered.

"Well, you have got a choice, but not exactly a brilliant one. Either.. you second me and we fight to the death, or... you say no..., and we all get taken as slaves for not following the rules, coz I don't have a seconder. The choice is up to you. I won't take anyone else Will, I want you with me on this!" Jack shouted, his voice fading away at the end.

When they had lifted the curse, Will knew it hadn't been the end, only the beginning, the beginning of the greatest adventure of all, the life of a pirate.

He looked Jack steadily in the eye and nodded, not knowing what he was letting himself in for.

"Wonderful, oh nephew of mine," Jack exclaimed as they made their way down to the pearl.

"And oh, by the way, did I mention that you'll probably die a horrible death on this mission?" Jack continued teasingly.

"Yeah, just once or twice." Will replied, sighing, it was going to be a long journey.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! I started writing this story before the second film came out, thats why it doesn't follow the plot

Norrington paced, getting more impatient by the second. Maps of the caribbean littered the walls, making his whereabouts seem more like a map room than an office. A powdered wig sat in the corner on a stand, gathering dust with disuse. The late Commodore Norrington had resigned some weeks before, for reasons unknown to the Governor. At the time it had been taken with surprise and with regret afterwards on James Norringtons part for giving up his chance of success. But that was before, before he knew the truth, back when he was innocent little James, James the nobody who secretly hoped he had a chance... Back when...

A scene flashed in front of his eyes, one he had half forgotten, the cause for his change of heart.

_He saw the turrets of the fort in Port Royal, himself standing on a balcony in the uniform of an officer, the love of his life at his right arm. She looked at him with nervous eyes as he preceded with the start of his speech of marriage. He remembered the faintness of her voice before she fell, down to the foaming sea and the rocks below. He remembered the minute it took him to realise she had fallen, when he had thought she was dead... _

Sensations flooded him as he remembered this scene, remembering with anger the next act to come.

A_ man bending over her, watching her breathe heavily up and down, trying to regain control of her heaving body. His shaggy dreadlocked hair dripping as he wiped water from his face._

_Norrington smiled to himself as he remembered the pleasure of exposing this man, showing his tatoos to the world, revealing his true identity, a pirate, Jack Sparrow._ A word rang in his head 'Captain', Norrington seethed with anger as he remembered Jack's cheekiness. How he hated him, not only for that, but for being the one to rescue her, while he himself stood helpless, only to watch her fall. But back then he was unable to see who the real culprit was, unable to see the man who was ready to snatch Elizabeth away at the oppurtune moment, and had done, William Turner. But now he could get back at both of them, this was a secret nobody knew, one not even the famous Jack sparrow was aware of.

The sea crashed outside noisily, it was truly a terrible night to be out. The sound brought another scene to mind, one that had been buried deep in his heart for years...

_The crashing sea, a storm was coming on, a little boy stood in the threshold of his house, watching tearful eyed as his father turned away. Burrowing his head in his mother's arms, he listened as she pleaded with him._

_"Please Joseph, don't do this! What about James? your son!" she screamed tearfully. He turned to her as though to repent for forgiveness, instead scowling, creasing his young face. _

_"m' names not Joseph, its Barbossa!"_

_Slinging his pack over his back, he disappeared from sight down the dock, leaving his wife at deaths door and his son to grow up swearing to avenge his mother by ridding the seas of all pirate vermin._

So that was it, the one thing they didn't know, his weapon, his father.

Through all of his childhood growing up in an orphanage, he visited the local taverns, hoping to hear of his fathers whereabouts so he could find and kill. It was in his late teens when he recieved a letter from his father.

_Dear James,_

_I hope you're well though I'm sorry for your mother's death. You probably don't remember me, I'm your father, Joseph, though I go by the name of Barbossa now. I'm the captain of a ship, though it's not law abiding, I'm happy. The reason I've written concerns you. When I die I want you to take over, I'm having no other first mate, only you. I mutinied against my Captain and took over and don't want the same happening to me, I need someone I can trust, James..._

The note had been roughly written, but James had understood it perfectly. He had laughed reading it, for he had forgotten his father and got a job as a carpenter in a local town. Reading it had reminded him of his oath. He wanted revenge on his father but not openly so joined the navy where he could hunt him down secretly and still get his revenge..

Norrington awoke from his memories, he was going to get his own back on Jack Sparrow for killing Barbossa when he himself had sought him out for all those years to do just that, and on Will for stealing the love of his life. His fathers ex-crew were his only hope to seek his vengeance.

Please Read and review!


End file.
